


First

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [1]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate’s thoughts somewhere in-between issues #13 and #14 from Batwoman (The New 52).  Spoilers if you haven't read the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Kate watched as Diana took out another monster with her sword. It was sort of strange to be out of her element - hell, Diana was much better at slashing through things than she was, and the Amazonian had more or less rendered her speechless as they practically travelled across the globe to find Pegasus and to try to put an end to Medusa.

It unsettled her.

She was homesick.

Not just for her bed, apartment, nor seeing Bette alive and recovering, but for Maggie.

The feeling felt like opening a scab that wasn't fully healed.

She wasn't too sure whether that hole in her heart healed completely after she tossed the Crime Bible back at Renee. Her ex-girlfriend had changed to the point beyond recognition. What was to be gained by asking more and more questions? Renee was obsessed as the new Question. Too obsessed.

It hurt her to let Renee go, she knew.

But what she didn't know was how quickly she had fallen for the blonde detective at GCPD.

Was it love, she wondered as Diana continued hacking away while her body was on automatic. Punching and kicking was so hardwired in her that it was essentially second-nature to her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remember Maggie's face. That only made her frown in anger as another half-monster, half-thug came at her. She was pretty sure she just broke his rib cage with her roundhouse kick but that didn't matter - they were scum.

It was the memory of the last time she saw Maggie that made her upset.

" _You know, you've never told me where you were that night, before we made love that first time? And I've never asked. Until now."_

" _I really can't tell you."_

" _Don't come back until you can."_

She remember the door being slammed on her way out.

How do you tell the woman you love, the woman who wants to arrest the Batwoman, that you are this so-called vigilante of justice?

How could she come clean about- well, she was Batwoman- Maggie would not- no, Maggie would accept it and they would work around it...

Maybe...?

Or would Maggie up and leave? Just like how Renee did after they had a disagreement.

It's a lot to take in, Kate thought as Diana tossed a thug her way. Maggie might not be forgiving since I've more or less committed more felonies than-

"Batwoman! On your right!" called out Diana.

She felt the bones break. Those weren't her bones though. She flipped the overweight lizard thug that came at her and crushed his arm.

I'll tell her, I'll tell her that I'm Batwoman when all of this madness is over. I miss her voice, that smile...

While Renee Montoya may be the _first_ person she ever loved, she knew now that Maggie Sawyer would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next in Batwoman #017?!
> 
> This is one of my contributions for Femslash February 2013... I am trying to write drabbles, draw, or create a music mix every day for the month of February, but these drabbles are probably going to be really rough (and in need of major editing if I remember).
> 
> I do apologize if I made any errors in accurately depicting any of the characters... First time writing for Batwoman/DC Universe, so I don’t know if there were any grossly inaccurate things in this.


End file.
